Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate
by Roy D Harper
Summary: How would things be different if Luffy wasn't only son of Dragon, but of Charlotte Brulee? How different would it be if Luffy was raised by pirates to be a pirate? If you want to know, join Mokey or Charlotte D. Luffy in his adventure to become the pirate king! Bad sumarry/ Smarter Luffy
1. PrologueThe Revolutionary and the Pirate

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to the prologue of this new story called 'Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate'. You probably already read the summary but here are some important points:**

 **Luffy's mother will Charlotte Brulee. Meaning his grandmother is Big Mom.**

 **He won't be raised by Garp, but will know Ace and Sabo. You'll see how in the future.**

 **In this chapter, we are going to see a bit of Dragon and Brulee's relationship. Why only a little bit? Because in the future, I will give like flashbacks of their relationship across the story.**

 **And with that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: The Revolutionary and the Pirate**

Monkey D. Dragon knew he was fucked.

It was only a year since he started forming the revolutionary army that would one day end the tyranny of the World Government. One year was all it took for him to be attacked.

It was so sudden and so powerful, that he knew he wasn't the only one surprised when the first cannonball impacted. He only knew one man that could throw like that.

His father.

Monkey D. Garp, Dragon's father, had been tracking him for months now. At first, he knew that his father thought that he was going across a rebel phase. Quitting the Marine, stealing boats from the World Government and the Marines and causing havoc around the world.

It all was good until the Revolutionary Army took out the World Government in an island.

That, infuriated Garp.

They still don't have a main base that they can hide and plan safely, they can only move from island to island evading any big fights.

"Men! Get ready!" Dragon exclaimed as the whole crew started to mobilize. Kuma and Invankov where in a mission so they aren't here with him to help.

"Dragon! Come here! You are grounded young man!" He could hear Garp scream from his boat and many revolutionary members sweat dropped.

Dragon gritted his teeth as more and more cannonballs fell. To add salt to the wound, a storm was coming.

One of those cannonballs, made the boat move and making Dragon lose balance and fall from the boat.

He could hear the crew members scream at him and even threw ropes for him to grab. But the storm was making the boat go far from him. Plus, Garp was still attacking it.

Dragon was hit by waves and more waves making him sink. He could feel the water getting inside his lungs as he started to lose consciousness.

His vision got blurry as he closed his eyes. Guess that it was it for him and his revolution...

…

…

…

…

…

Dragon felt pressure on his chest as he opened his eyes and spit the water out of his lungs. He sat up abruptly and coughed the remaining water as he felt a hand on his back "Are you okay?"

Dragon looked at the owner of the voice, it was a woman with grey skin, purple hair, long skinny limbs and figure and with a scar on her face.

"I... think so. Thanks." He looked behind him and saw a gigantic cake in the middle of the island "What the hell? Where am I?"

The woman smiled at him "Whole cake."

"Whole cake?" Dragon said as he eyes widen when he remembered who was the queen of the island 'Big Mom!'

The woman seemed to see his worry and quickly calmed him down. "Relax. You don't have to worry about Mama. I don't think she cares that you are here."

"Mama? You mean Big Mom?" Dragon asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes. My name is Charlotte Brulee. Nice meeting you."

"Monkey D. Dragon." Dragon said as Brulee helped him up and took him to her house to heal him.

 ***Brulee's House***

"All done! That should be to keep you good." Brulee said as she finished tending Dragon's wounds. "I am no doctor, but at least this keep your wounds from infecting."

"Thanks." Dragon said as he sat up on the bed. "Why did you help me? If you are Big Mom's daughter, that means you are in her crew. You are a pirate, aren't you?"

Brulee nodded "Indeed. But... I dream that one day, all species will join in a paradise where everyone is reunited like a family." She smiled thinking of her dream while Dragon smirked.

"That's a nice dream."

"And you?" She asked him turning to him "Do you have any dreams?"

Dragon looked out the window to see the forest "More than a dream, it is an objective. I wish to free the world from the World Government. I even made an army to do it. But..."

"You were attacked?" Brulee asked and Dragon nodded.

"Aye. Garp followed my trail and sunk my ship. I think." he said looking to the roof with a small smirk "Crazy old man always trying to get me in the marine." He chuckled thinking how he almost kill him.

Brulee was watching closely to him before giggling. This man, Dragon, was interesting to say the least. It might be good to keep him around.

 ***4 Years Later***

Dragon put on the green hood of his cloak as he looked the island he had been living with his wife.

Even though he loves Brulee and would love to stay with her forever with their son, he knows he can't. He has a mission. An ideal. And even if it sounds harsh, he had lost too much time in that island.

Brulee will be devastated once she notices that he left, not alone, but their kid. Monkey D. Luffy. He looked sadly at the bundle in his arms. His wild dark pink hair moving with the wind as he passed a hand across his hair.

He could had leave him there. With his mother. With a family. Where he knows he will be safe. But he knows how the Charlotte family works. If you are part of the family, you are part of the crew. And if you object that to the captain, Big Mom, it might end in your dead, even if you are her child or grandchild in this case.

He wants to give Luffy freedom to choose his destiny. For him to decide what he wants to be. A pirate like his mother, a revolutionary like him, hell, even a marine like his grandpa will be fine if he wants that.

He wouldn't take him with him neither. It is too dangerous for him. At the eyes of the world, Luffy had committed the crime of being his son. Taking him with him, would only make things more difficult.

That's why he called someone to raise his son. Someone that could fit his role better than he could ever wish for. There is where they are headed.

"Daddy?" He heard Luffy wake up, looking up to him with his big brown eyes. Dragon smiled softly at his son.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going that Mommy can't come?" He asked and Dragon smile turned sad.

"Don't worry my son. We are going to somewhere were you could accomplish all your dreams that you can and will have."

Luffy didn't understand the whole thing but nodded as he was falling asleep again in his father's arms. Dragon sighed 'This better work...'

 ***Whole Cake***

Charlotte Linlin, A.K.A: Big Mom, gets mad for a couple of things.

Someone hurt her family.

Someone eats HER candies.

And if someone betray hers to name a few.

This one man, Monkey D. Dragon, had broken the three of those things.

He broke her daughters Brulee heart by leaving her and taking her cute grandson Luffy.

He took candy with him.

And most importantly... he abused of her trust and good will to then escape once he had everything he needed.

They were searching not only the whole island, but the whole Archipielago and still no clue. He even took with him the Ara Ara no Mi!

For more she wants to go and hunt that poor excuse of a man, he needs to focus. Brulee is devastated and she knows that for close that Katakuri and Brulee are, he is not good with feelings and she doesn't need all her brothers and sisters suffocating her.

She decided that she would comfort her daughter and then, go after that good for nothing Dragon and his little army and once he is done...

He will bring Charlotte D. Luffy back to the family.

 **And done! That was the Prologue of 'Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate.' Hope you enjoyed. Now, a few things:**

 **About Dragon and Brulee's relationship. I was going to make a wedding scene but I didn't know how to do it. So, I will put it in flashbacks in future chapters. Sorry.**

 **Does the Charlotte family, hate Luffy? No. They hate the father, because Luffy is their cute ball of sunshine. He had been living with them for 3 years and for them, Dragon kidnapped Luffy.**

 **Will Dragon appear more in the story? Probably yes. He won't be a recurrent character, but he will appear from time to time.**

 **And before I leave, a question: I want to make a different pairing. What does this mean? I don't want to make this story a Luffy x Nami or Luffy x Robin, I like those ships, but I find them overused. So, I want to try with two different girls that are:**

 **Reiju**

 **Or**

 **Koala**

 **Which should be the pairing, leave it in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite that it helps my motivation.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: New Family

 **A/N: Shout out to Jss2141 and Normandy1998 that helped me plan the chapter. Thank guys**


	2. Chapter 1: New Family

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate'. In this one, we will see who will take care of Luffy. Will it be Dragon? Will it be Garp and I tricked you all last chapter? To know, you need to read this! And with that said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: New Family**

"You know why Garp rebel brat wants to see us?" Commander of the fourth division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Thatch, asked and the first division commander, Marco shrugged.

"No idea. Pops only said that he wanted to meet with us, yoi." Marco answered as both men looked over the railing where a figure could be seen.

"Is that him?" Thatch asked and Marco nodded.

"It seems like. Pops! He arrived, yoi!"

"Permission to board, Newgate?" Dragon asked from his boat once it was next to the Moby Dick.

Whitebeard nodded "Jump in. So, why does Garp brat wants to do with him? Looking for an alliance?" He asked as Dragon jumped on the boat.

"Kind of." Dragon said as he seemed to help someone get in the boat, making Whitebeard raise his eyebrow. He was surprised when Dragon pulled up a small kid with wild dark pink hair that quickly hid behind Dragon leg.

"Who's the brat?" Thatch asked and Dragon gave him a brief glare before pushing the small kid forward of him with a small push.

"This... is my son."

All the pirate's eyes widen and some even gaped, hearing that the small kid, with those huge brown eyes and pink hair, was this scary man son.

Once he recovered from his own surprise, Whitebeard asked "And why is he with you?"

Dragon glanced at his son before turning to Whitebeard. "I will be busy a couple of months. In that time, I would like for you to watch over him."

"Busy doing what?" Whitebeard asked again and Dragon closed his eyes.

"That's for me to know. So, do you accept?"

Whitebeard remained silent, before nodding "Aye. We will take care of the brat for some months. Then, you will come and take care of him."

Dragon nodded as he bent down to be at the kid's eye level "Luffy, you will be staying with these people for some time. We will meet again."

Luffy watched how the figure of his father was leaving in the horizon. "Brat." He turned around to see the gigantic man that he remembers his grandma talking about. "Come close."

Luffy did as he was now in front of the captain. "You know who I am?"

Luffy nodded "You are that Whitebeard that Grandma complains, right? But you have a mustache, shouldn't it be Whitemustache?" Luffy asked tilting his head making Whitebeard grin.

"Guraguragura! Cheeky brat... as you heard, your father let you at our care for a while. Marco here," He pointed at the guy with a pineapple head, "Will be in charge of you."

"No offense Pops, but I am busy and I don't-" Marco tried to avoid being the babysitter of the brat but a look of his father makes him think twice. Marco sighed as he made a gesture telling him to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked as he followed Marco.

"To find you a room. I don't think that you should be sleeping with the rest of the crew just yet."

Luffy quickly got distracted by the boat and the ocean. Back in Whole Cake, he was never allowed to go out with the rest of his Grandma crew. Now, he was in a boat almost if not bigger than Grandma's and the old man that she complains about seems really nice!

Luffy didn't even notice when he started to drift away from the commander and into other part of the ship.

Luffy wandered all the way until he got on front of the figurehead. It is a massive whale head. Luffy walked onto it and sat on the edge with his legs crossed.

"Hey kid!" He turned around as he looked at the pompadour man he saw before waving at him "What are you doing there? Marco is worried that he already lost you."

"Marco? Who's that?" Luffy asked tilting his head and the man smiled.

"The guy that is in charge of you. Also, what are you doing there? It is kind of dangerous."

Luffy shrugged with a smile "But here the view is so awesome! I can see the sea and the sky at the same time!"

The man grinned "Well, can deny that."

"There you are!" Marco screamed as he ran to them. He turned to the red-haired man "Thatch, why didn't you tell me that he was here, yoi!?"

Thatch laughed "I was about to! But we got really into a conversation, didn't we?" he looked at Luffy that nodded with a smile.

Marco sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Whatever. It is time for dinner. So, let's go to the galley."

Luffy grinned at that "Dinner!? Are there any candies?" he asked at the two men that shared a look.

"Candies? Don't you want something better for dinner? It isn't really a good dinner." Thatch said. He was the main cook of the ship and wanted to make sure that their new passenger was eating well.

Luffy shook his head "Back home with Grandma, we ate candies at breakfast, lunch and dinner. And the tea parties were the best!"

"...That doesn't sound like a healthy diet..." Thatch commented and Marco nodded.

"Well, his dad brings some candies with him. Maybe he can eat some now, yoi."

Thatch gave a defeated sigh as he slumped "Fine... but only for this one time! Okay!?"

Luffy grinned as he heard he is now allowed to eat his candies. He followed the two men to the galley and sat on a table as Marco handed him a few sweets.

"Should he eat those now?" Haruta asked and Marco shrugged.

"The kid insisted. It seems that his diet is candy based, so it can't be that bad, yoi."

"I still don't understand what kind of parent would allow his kid to only eat candy." Izo commented as he noticed Luffy steal some candies from Marco's pocket making the crossdresser pirate smirk.

"More than a parent, it seems it is his grandma that allows him." Thatch added and Haruta looked at Luffy tilting her head.

"He kinds of remind me of Big Mom, you know? The pink hair and the obsession with candies."

"Now that you said so... he looks like a Charlotte." Luffy looked at them listening the name of his family.

"You know Grandma?" He asked innocently making the commanders and crewmates eyes widen.

"GRANDMA!?" They asked at the same time and Luffy nodded.

"Yes. Is it bad?"

Whitebeard that also listened to the revelation, walked to the Luffy "Brat, are you related to Big Mom?"

Luffy remembering that is how some minor pirates called his grandma, he nodded. Whitebeard nodded slowly as he walked back to his seat. Not before leaving in front of Luffy a mountain of candy he had from Dragon.

"Pops, what now, yoi?" Marco asked and Whitebeard took a swing from sake.

"Nothing. He is just a child. We are just going to hold our end of the deal and keep him safe."

"You sure? What if-" Marco started but Whitebeard interrupted him.

"But nothing. We are just going to hold our end of the deal come hell and highwater."

Marco nodded unsure as he then went back to see how the kid ate the mountain of candy in front of him. He couldn't help to smile.

This kid might cause trouble, but it will be fun having him around.

 **And Done! That was chapter 1 one 'Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, for some things I wanted to leave clear:**

 **Katakuri and Luffy are close. Really close. He will appear in a not so distant future.**

 **And I don't know what to say now. I know this chapter was kind of dull, but in the next one, better things will happen. Maybe Garp? Maybe Ace and Sabo? Maybe a Charlotte Pirate? Stay tune to find out! Leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Pops


	3. Chapter 2: A Place to Stay

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 2 of 'Monkey or Charlotte? The Rubber Pirate'. In this one, we will see Luffy officially become a WB pirate. And that's all I have to say, so we can start this chapter!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

" _Transponder Snail."_

 **Chapter 2: A Place to Stay**

"Hey brat. Whatcha doing?" Thatch asked to Luffy that was laid on the figure head while drawing something.

"Drawing!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned around and showed to the commander a drawing of Whitebeard.

Thatch scratched his chin as he nodded with a smirk "Nice one kid. Why don't we go and show it to Pops?"

Luffy nodded happily as he walked next to the commander "Hey, when do you think Dad will come?"

The smirk of Thatch wavered. One year had passed since Luffy was left in the Moby Dick and no sign of Dragon had been seen.

"Who knows kid? Probably he will come soon." Thatch said to reassure Luffy that nodded happily as he rushed where Whitebeard was sat while drinking sake.

"Hey Pops! Look at what I drew!" Luffy said excited as he showed to the gigantic man his drawing.

Whitebeard grinned as he held the small drawing on his gigantic hands "Guraguragura! Is this me brat?" He asked and Luffy nodded.

"Hm! You like it!?"

Whitebeard nodded "I do. Going to leave it here so I can watch it." He said as he left the drawing of himself next to him.

Luffy grinned as a crew member exclaimed "Land ahead!"

"Land? Where!?" He asked as he ran to his favorite place in the boat where Marco was waiting for him.

"Hey brat."

"Hey Marco! We are going to dock!"

Marco nodded as a lazy smirk formed on his face "Hey, want to fly there?"

His only answer was the child jumping and hugging him on the back. Marco didn't need to be told twice as he smiled lazily and flew off towards the island.

Whitebeard watched with fondness as both of them flew away towards their next stop. He was going to keep drinking when the transponder snail started ringing.

Whitebeard raised a brow. His transponder snail never rang. Deciding that it couldn't cause harm, he picked up. "Who is it?"

"Newgate! I know you have him!"

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes "Linlin..."

 ***At the Island***

"Hey Marco, can we get candies?" Luffy asked as he walked next to Marco that shrugged.

"I don't see why not. But first we need to get the supplies. I know that you can waste all our money in candies Luffy."

"No, I wouldn't do that!" Luffy exclaimed "Besides, what would be the problem? Candies are the best thing ever!"

"Better than the sea?"

Luffy stopped a second to think his answer "Well, the second-best thing."

Marco chuckled as he felt someone stopped in front of them "Excuse-"

"Commander Marco. Nice seeing you here."

Marco narrowed his eyes at the figure that both Luffy and him recognized with different reactions.

"Uncle Katakuri!"

 ***Moby Dick***

" _Stop playing dumb, Whitebeard!"_ Big Mom exclaimed and Whitebeard frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

" _Oh? So, you are telling me that Dragon didn't drop my grandson at your boat?"_

"That's what I am trying to say to you."

" _Mamamamamama! It doesn't matter! I already sent my dear Katakuri to pick him up. He is probably already gone! Mamamamama!"_

 _Cacha_

Whitebeard eyes widen before standing up "Get to the island faster! Your brothers are in trouble!"

Marco is strong. But he doesn't know if he is match for Katakuri with Luffy in the mix.

 ***At a Bar***

Luffy was stuffing his face with a mountain of candies that Katakuri had on him, ignoring both pirates glaring each other down.

"What you want Katakuri?" Marco asked first and Katakuri face remained serious.

"Nothing that you should worry about." He looked at Luffy that was eating and stood up "Eat the rest in the way. We're going already."

Luffy stop eating and gave the man a curious look "Go? Where?"

"Home. Your mother had been worried." Katakuri answered and Marco stood up this time.

"I don't think so. His father left him with us and we are taking care of him until he comes back." Marco challenged Katakuri with his glare that Katakuri gave back.

Luffy looked between both pirates and noticed that things were escalating into something nasty. "Don't fight!" He screamed and jumped between them. He looked at Katakuri "Uncle Katakuri! Don't be mean to Marco! He is super nice and he gives me candies!" He then turned to Marco "And don't be mean to Uncle Katakuri! He looks scary and mean but he is super cool! So, can you two be friends?"

Both pirates glared at each other before answering. Neither really wanting to scar the child by killing each other.

"Fine." Both said at the same time between gritted teeth.

Luffy grinned "Great!" Luffy then continued to stuff his face with candies as the pirates continued glaring each other.

"Luffy," Katakuri said "Do you miss your home? Whole Cake?" He asked and Luffy stopped eating.

"Yeah. I miss it... but, dad promised me to pick me up and then go back with mom. So, can I stay here until that happens? Please?" He asked his uncle giving him some big puppy eyes.

Katakuri was tempted to accept, but his resolve was too strong. He promised Brulee to bring Luffy back and then the head of Dragon in a plate, maybe not in that order. He needs to do this.

But before he could do anything, his haki warn him of a group of people rushing towards the bar.

Whitebeard Pirates he concluded.

He left more candies on the table and decided to retire for now. He might be able to take on Marco, but not the rest of the WB crew.

He went to the bathroom and with help of Brulee, he through a mirror.

 ***Moby Dick***

"...And that is what happened." Marco explained to Whitebeard that nodded slowly. Luffy was drawing with Thatch and telling him his version of the story.

"I see..."

"So, what now?" Marco asked and Whitebeard took a drink of sake.

"The same as always. He is under my protection and I made a deal with Dragon that I plan to honor. And besides, if he desires to stay, I won't stop him. And if this brings problems with Big Mom, so be it."

Marco nodded as a small smile formed on his face. Charlotte or not, Luffy is their younger brother.

 **And done! I know, I know, I took my sweet to upload this, but hey, better late than never. I didn't upload for a moral dilemma I had with this story; How the fuck to continue it!? This is the thing: I like making a nice backstory for AUs. But this backstory might be way to long making it kind of tired to write and maybe read. So, here is my suggestion:**

 **Keep the childhood part until he becomes 17.**

 **Or...**

 **Skip when he is 16 for a 'Special Arc'**

 **Or...**

 **Jump to the main story and have flashbacks when we get to certain parts.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Romance Dawn


	4. Chapter 3: Romance Dawn

**Chapter 3: Romance Dawn**

"Why can't I see Pops friend!?" Luffy whined as Thatch was carrying him downstairs.

"Because he isn't Pops friend, and he is crazy strong." Thatch explained and Luffy whined more.

"But I want to see him! Don't be a meany!"

"Hey brat, hey Thatch." Marco greeted and Luffy grinned.

"Marco! Tell Thatch to not be a meany!" Thatch groaned and Marco raised a brow.

"He wants to see Shanks." Thatch explained and Marco nodded.

"Well, you can't." Marco stated and Luffy gave him the puppy eyes.

"Please! Marco, let me see Pops friend."

Marco rolled his eyes and grabbed Luffy and walked towards the deck "Oi Marco! We are not going to let him be there, right!?" Thatch exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't get in trouble." Marco reassured him and Thatch sighed as he nodded.

Once on deck, every member of the crew was reunited to wait for the arrival of the other Yonkou, Red Head Shanks. Luffy saw how the other boat stopped next to the Moby Dick, and Luffy eyes widened in awe seeing another pirate.

"Permission to board, Whitebeard?" A red headed man with three scars over his eye, said and Whitebeard nodded.

"Permission granted brat."

The red headed man chuckled "Thank you, but I still have to take precautions." He said releasing a wave of haki, knocking out many crewmembers.

"Oi! Watch how you use your haki, Shanks!" Marco screamed, more worried about Luffy, that somehow didn't notice the haki.

Shanks grinned at Marco "Hey Marco! Want to join my crew!?" He said raising a brow seeing Luffy.

"Not in a million of years." Marco answered as Luffy tried to get free from his grasp. Finally doing it, by biting Marco's hand, making him flinch and releasing him.

He rushed towards Shanks, ignoring the shouts of the First Division Comander to come back. "Hey! I'm Luffy! Who are you?"

Shanks bent down to be on Luffy eye level "I'm Shanks! Say Luffy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my dad to pick me up." Luffy explained and Shanks laughed loudly.

"I didn't know that the Whitebeard Pirates is now a daycare! HAHAAHAH!"

Luffy frowned at that "They are not! I'm also a pirate! Only a mini-one!"

Shanks answer was only to laugh harder, before Thatch went to pick him up "Okay Luffy, that's enough."

Luffy whined "But I want to keep talking to my friend!"

Thatch chuckled "Whatcha say if you draw something for the captains?"

Luffy nodded as Thatch carried him away Shanks smiled at the kid, before turning to Whitebeard. "So, why you called me, Red Head?"

"There are some rookies that annoyed us some islands ahead. There shouldn't be a problem, but we thought you should know." He said before frowning "And a kid Whitebeard? You know how dangerous these seas are for a kid."

"We took him since he was 4. We know the risks." Whitebeard said and Shanks snorted.

"Whatever, I liked the kid. What you say if we party on his honor!" He screamed as his crew cheered.

"Can we go now, Thatch?" Luffy asked the pirate that nodded.

"Yeah, guess that they should be done by now."

 ***Days Later***

"Shanks!" Luffy screamed on the crow nest of the Red Force as the crew watched. The Red Force had been navigating next to the Moby Dick for a few days now. "Admit that I am a pirate!"

Shanks laughed loudly "Or what Anchor?"

Luffy took out a knife and pointed it to his face. "Do it or I'll cut myself!"

Shanks laughed at his threat, but hoping he didn't do anything. Hi fears were confirmed when Luffy stabbed the knife below his eye, making him scream and fall just as Shanks caught him.

"You gigantic idiot!"

 ***Later***

"It didn't hurt at all!" Luffy screamed as tears still escaped his eyes. A new scar under his eye.

Shanks laughed "Then why did you cry so much!?" He laughed as Marco scolded him.

"How did he even got a knife in the first place?" He sighed as Shanks shrugged.

Luffy, who was eating like if there was no tomorrow, while ignoring Yasopp talking about his son, turned to an open chest with a weird looking fruit inside.

Hungry and curious he took the fruit and took a bite from it. He swallowed and gagged "Ew..."

"Hey what's wrong brat?" Lucky Roux asked as he ate meat. His eyes widened seeing the fruit bitten on his hands. "Capitain! Luffy ate our Devil Fruit!"

Shanks spit out his beer and went to Luffy. He grabbed his legs and put him legs up and started to shake him "Spit it out! Puke it! I don't care, just give it back!" He screamed and everyone eyes widened seeing how his legs stretched until his face hit the floor.

Marco sighed as Shanks let go of him "What fruit was it?"

Shanks frowned "The Gomu Gomu no mi. He will be seen as a monster in some communities."

Luffy, thinking he had done something wrong to upset his new friend and Marco started to cry. Marco seeing this hold Luffy hand and walked him to see Whitebeard.

Whitebeard seeing his youngest son crying, got worried "What happened my son?"

"He ate a devil fruit." Marco explained and Whitebeard nodded.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Luffy asked and Whitebeard shook his head.

"No, my son. You didn't do anything wrong. Marco and Shanks must be worried about you."

"B-But I am a monster now?" Luffy asked and Whitebeard laughed.

"Guragura! Of course not my son. If that was the case, Marco and I would be monsters too. Don't you agree?"

Luffy swalloled before smiling and nodding "Tell me, what if I tell you the story about the Pirate King?"

"Shanks said something about him..." Luffy said and Whitebeard rubbed his hair.

"Well, where to start..."

 ***Next Day***

"Sorry for eating your fruit, Shanks." Luffy apologized and Shanks chuckled.

"Don't worry. What's done is done. Nothing to do there." He said before looking to the sky "Say; are you going to stay here in this crew forever? Or maybe you're planning to join my crew?" He joked and Luffy grinned.

"No! I am going to be my own pirate! Stronger than Marco! Stronger than Pops! And stronger than you!" Shanks instinctively held his straw hat "I am going to be the new Pirate King!"

Shanks starred with wide eyes the young boy before smiling. He took off his hat "Well, when that happen, make sure to give me this back." He said placing the hat on the rubber boy's head.

Luffy smiled at him "Okay! Bye Shanks!"

"Bye Luffy! Until we meet again!"

 **A/N: Next Chapter will be a timeskip. Because...**

 **Next Chapter: Ace and Luffy Super Duper Pirate Adventure!**


	5. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

 **But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

 **This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago.**

 **And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a .**

 **This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

 **My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

 **I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

 **I'll explain the tiers quickly;**

 **Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

 **Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

 **Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

 **Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

 **With Love,**

 **Cris.**


End file.
